Brave Love
by ViolaCastalle
Summary: The story of Marlene and Uriah with a twist: there is no war on Divergence and *ALLEGIANT SPOILER ALERT!* neither of them died. Rated M for some smut and controversial content. THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT BUT NOTHING CRUDE OR DETAILED. (I also leave warnings at the start of every chapter with a pick up point if you don't want to read the fluff).
1. Chapter 1

**Brave Love**

**Hello and welcome to my Divergent fanfiction! Thanks for choosing to read mine out of so many others, it really does mean a lot! **

**This fanfic will tell the story of *ALLEGIANT SPOILER ALERT!* Uriah and Marlene if there was no war against Divergence and, basically, neither of them had died. So there's no war and they're just two Dauntless initiates.**

**Chapters may not be uploaded regularly as I'm currently studying for my AS levels AND have a job AND am in a theatre group so it's difficult for me to find time. But I'll post when I can and hopefully you'll enjoy it! ~ Viola xx**

_**I do not own these characters, they belong to Veronica Roth. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**_

Chapter One - Similar Beginnings

_Uriah_

"Alrighty little brother! It's the big day!" Uriah sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. His brother, Zeke, was stood in the doorway, grinning. "You ready to go choose Dauntless?" He joked. Of course, Uriah could choose any of the five factions he wanted but everyone knew he'd choose Dauntless. He'd known it before his aptitude test. It was where he belonged.

Uriah climbed out of bed and walked to the door. "I was born ready, big brother." He pushed past Zeke and headed towards the bathroom. Today was gonna be a good day.

_Marlene_

Marlene stood in the semicircle of fellow sixteen year olds about to choose their all looked so nervous, shuffling from foot to foot. A short blonde Abnegation girl a little further away looked like she was about to cut her hands open with her finger nails. Marlene couldn't work out why she was nervous, Abnegation never changed faction, and they rarely ended up factionless due to failed initiation. There was nothing for her to be nervous about.

There was nothing Marlene to be nervous about either. She was Dauntless through and through, to the end. That's why, when her name was called, she strode to bowl of Dauntless coals, slid the blade straight across her palm and let her blood fall into heat. She ran over to join the fellow Dauntless initiates with a small "woop". Of course, not all those surrounding her now were as confident as she. There were some transfers who looked even more nervous than before they'd chosen. Marlene wondered what Dauntless initiation would entail. Something thrilling, something scary. Something awesome. A rush of excitement ran through Marlene's body.

And suddenly they were off, running down the stairs, two, three, four at a time, and bursting out onto the street. Marlene had grown up in Dauntless so knew how to keep up with the pace of the group around her. Left, right. Left, right. They were heading towards the train tracks. _Is this it? _Marlene thought, _if we just have to jump on and off a train this'll be a doddle. _She had grown up doing that too. But she knew there must something more, why else would there be a few initiates who never actually turned up at the Dauntless compound?

She looked behind her. There were a few stragglers, mostly Amity and Candor. Marlene was surprised to the small blonde Abnegation girl. So that's why she was nervous, she was transferring. Marlene respected her for that. And not only had she transferred, she was keeping up with the Dauntless. But would she make it through initiation? Uriah's brother, Zeke, had said that Dauntless initiation was tough. No place for a weak Abnegation. Only one Abnegation had passed Dauntless initiation at least in Marlene's lifetime. That was Zeke's friend, Four.

They reached the tracks and milled around on the platform. Marlene searched a bit and found Uriah, jumping up and down, grinning like a loon.

"Hey," Marlene said when she reached him, "having fun?"

Uriah stopped jumping and looked at Marlene, "oh! Hey!" Somehow his grin widened, "yeah, loads. You?"

"More fun than I've ever had. And we grew up having this kind of fun!"

Uriah started jumping again, pumping his arms back and forth, back and forth.

"You're gonna kill your energy Uriah. You don't know what we're gonna have to do."

"Me? I'm an endless ball of energy darling! I could keep going for years!"

Marlene laughed, "alright, but don't come crying to me when you collapse." She wasn't really bothered, the adrenaline rush was so fantastic she felt like _she _could go on for years.

There was the sound of a train approaching. Marlene looked around to see the right light on the front of the train. There was the sound of a horn and then the rush of wind as the train screamed past her. The carriages rattled past and, slowly but surely, people jumped on. Marlene fell into step behind Uriah. Suddenly he grabbed the handle, jumped and pulled himself in through the gap. Marlene could see the muscles in his arms rippling and expanding. She blinked and she was back in the real world, racing along next to a train. She reached out, grabbed the cold metal hand and jumped, using all of her force to pull herself into the carriage. She thought she'd made it safely but slipped, the train was travelling faster than normal and was going around a bend. She started to fall. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her into the carriage safely. She fell into the carriage, on top of Uriah. "Oops." She got up and brushed herself off, giggling, "sorry. I normally make it in fine."

"Don't apologise, we're all nervous and excitable today."

"But I'm not -" Marlene turned to Uriah to find him lying where she fell on him, sprawled out. Her stomach twisted. In that moment, he was beautiful. She shook her head and reached down to him, "come on, get up. You look ridiculous!"

"Oh, really? I thought I looked rather dashing." Uriah chuckled in a British accent, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, right." Marlene replied, turning to look at the train carriage. There were no seats. "Floor?"

"Floor." Uriah confirmed, sinking back down.

Marlene sat with her legs crossed, leaning against Uriah. He was so warm and big. Was the right adjective? He seemed to take up the whole carriage with his presence but it also felt like he was just hers. He was big and little and warm.

They must have gone into a daze in the hot, packed carriage because one second Marlene was closing her eyes and the next she was opening them and everyone was getting to their feet.

"Okay! Everybody off the train please!" A voice called. Marlene and Uriah headed to the open space that would hold a door if there was a need for one. They were rushing past a platform high above the city. Marlene jumped, flew through the air at breakneck speed and landed. The shard jolt up her legs reminding her she was human, not bird. She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet.

"Nice landing." Marlene turned around and saw Uriah, striding towards her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Suddenly, there was a screm. They turned to see a crowd forming at the very edge of the rooftop.

"Someone didn't make the jump." Uriah said, turning away. So this was why a few initiates made it. The transfers weren't used to jumping off trains.

Marlene looked away but not before hearing a girl say something about a sister. Despite being Dauntless, she still couldn't deal with heights and rooftops were the worst. A man made surface towering high above the ground, not meant for standing on and so easy to not be standing on anymore.

She looked at the side of the rooftop away from the tracks. Max and Eric were standing there, talking to the initiates. It was so windy Marlene could barely hear them. "What are they saying?" She stood on tiptoe and whispered in Uriah's ear.

"Something about entrance to the compound." Uriah replied with a smile.

Oh no. Marlene realised exactly what rooftop this was. The back entrance to the compound. She didn't like standing on rooftops and she liked jumping off them even less. Then the small Abnegation girl stepped forward and up, onto the ledge. She threw her tight grey jacket behind her, her T-shirt billowing in the sharp wind, and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm aware that the first chapter was just the start of Divergent from Marlene's point of view but it'll get better! :D enjoy this chapter! ~ Viola xx**

_**I don't own these characters, they were invented by Veronica Roth.**_

Chapter Two - Sweet Dreams

Marlene awoke to the dim light of the rocky dorm room of the Dauntless born initiates. surrounding her were the sounds of sleep; shores, heavy breathing and the occasional wimper. She'd been an initiate for a few weeks now and was doing pretty well. She figured she might have a chance of becoming a member. Not long now and she'd find out.

Marlene rolled over. She could see the large sleeping form of Uriah in the cot next to her. She could see his shoulder move up and down as he breathed in and out. She squinted and was able to make out the details of his face. The way his eyelashes lightly brushed the top of his cheeks, the way he slept with his mouth slightly open, the way his nose sloped from his glabella to his mouth in one smooth sweep. She noticed how in the dim light his skin looked a dark caramel colour, like toffee. she wondered what it would fell like to kiss that mouth, stroke that skin. Marlene was confused, she'd never felt like this about Uriah before. Other boys yes but he was her best friend, it was an absolute no-go.

Uriah's eyes opened so she shut hers quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I know you're awake, Mar" he whispered. So close it was like he was talking directly into her ear. She opened her eyes. Uriah was crouched beside her, his mouth next to her ear. She shivered.

"Oh, hey." She whispered back, really hoping he didn't notice she was quite clearly feigning sleep.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I was just trying to get back to sleep." She lied, trying to sound and look innocent. She batted her eyelashes a bit and sat up. Uriah sat back on his haunches, leaning over his knees. Marlene couldn't believe she was thinking it, promised she would scold herself for it later, he looked _sexy _from this angle. She fought to tidy her bed-hair and smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" Uriah smiled back, that glint in his eyes again. Only this time there was something different in there. Could it be _want_? Did he like her too? "Well, I need to talk to you but I don't want to be overheard and it's so easy to pretend to sleep in here," _was that a dig? _Marlene thought, "can we go somewhere?" His eyes sparkled. There was definitely something different and new going on behind them.

Marlene nodded and Uriah stood up and left the dormitory. Marlene followed nervously, what could he want to talk to her about in private?

Uriah led her deeper and deeper into the compound, getting as far away from the dorm as possible. Suddenly, he took a right into a dark corridor and stopped.

"Well?" Marlene said. She cursed herself for letting her voice falter on the way out. Was he angry with her for watching him sleep? Was he going to tell her they couldn't go out with her because they were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that? She thought the girl was meant to friendzone the guy, not the other way around.

Uriah took a deep breath, "do you like me?" His eyes flicked around nervously.

"Of course I like you, your my best friend you idiot." _That was stupid! Why did you mention friends? Why did you call him an idiot?!_

"No, I mean do you _like _me, like me?"

"Uhm, I'm assuming you mean romantically?" He nodded, "no! No, well okay, maybe a little."

Uriah relaxed, his eyes sparkled again. That extra spark had intensified. He was looking at her with passion, not as a friend but as a lover. "I like you too." He whispered, stepping closer, leaning in, his head tilting so it could collide with hers perfectly. Marlene closed her eyes, preparing her lips to connect with his. But contact never came.

She opened her eyes and the dark corridor was gone. All she could see was the outline of her friend, Lynn's, body as she slept. In the dorm. Marlene groaned and rolled onto her back, her dream slowly seeping out of her mind, getting further and further away. She looked over towards her either side at Uriah. He slept the same in real life as in her dream.

Marlene wondered whether Uriah would ever notice in _that _way. Or whether she'd have to keep dreaming it and waking up disappointed. She always woke before she got the chance to kiss him. It was frustrating to be so close to achieving what she wanted but so far away at the same time.

A yawn somewhere in the dorm yanked her out of her daze. Someone sat upright and looked around. Then there was the call to get up. Great, another day of training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

Chapter Three - Delicious Designs

It was evening. Marlene was sat with Uriah and Lynn in the canteen, eating cheeseburgers. Uriah was sat opposite her and she was fascinated by watching him eat. Was this getting a bit creepy. She watched him over her burger. He took a big bite and closed his eyes as he savered the flavour. God he was gorgeous.

A sharp cough brought her attention back to her surroundings. She looked at Lynn next to her.

"Marlene. You've had that burger in your mouth for ages now. And you haven't blinked. I thought you were having a seizure or something." Lynn looked pointedly at Marlene.

Marlene blushed, "have I? Oh sorry. I got distracted thinking about training." She looked quickly back to her burger and took a bite, chewing quickly. She stared at the table. Her friend was suspicious. If Lynn found out Marlene would never hear the end of it. And Uriah would be told and the whole thing would be utterly mortifying. No, best to keep a low profile and only think about Uriah when she was on her own.

Kick at her leg under the table and looked up. Uriah was smiling at her kindly. _How can one guy be so perfect? _She thought to herself, smiling back, _I've just been caught staring at him and he still wants to be my friend._

After dinner, the three of them headed down to the Chasm. Not much was happening, a few people were window shopping, some were standing around in groups talking and others were just rushing through on their way to somewhere else.

"Race you to the tattoo shop!" Uriah shouted and bounded off in the direction of the tattooist.

Marlene rolled her eyes at Lynn but sprung off after him, laughing as he turned around to stick his tongue out after. She heard Lynn sigh behind her but was soon distracted by Uriah. He'd carried on trying to run backwards and had hit a bin. That was funny enough on its own but he had not only hit it, the force of his running had meant he had launched up and over it, landing in a Uriah-shaped heap on the floor. Marlene doubled over with laughter and even heard Lynn snigger beside her. Marlene made her way over to the pile of Uriah and crouched down beside him. "That - was - hilarious!" She managed to get out, "oh God Uriah, you looked ridiculous." He just groaned and attempted to stand up.

"Glad I serve you my purpose." He mumbled.

"Oh, and what's that?" She giggled, pulling him to his feet.

"To please you." _Oh God, yes please. Wait, is he flirting? Please be flirting!_

"Well, of course it is. You know you like it." Time to flirt back.

"And why would I like it?" he was laughing now. He was so hot when he laughed.

"Because you love me."

Uriah shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, like, as a friend, obviously." Marlene backpedaled. She'd gone too far. She cursed herself but willed herself to carry on. "So, still up for that race? Tag! You're it!" She hit his arm and ran off towards the shop.

She heard Uriah racing up behind her and, before she knew what was happening, he had scooped her up and thrown her onto his back, carrying her in a piggyback. _Oh God, Uriah! This isn't fair! You can't carry me on your back and then expect me not to fall for you!_

She laughed and yelped as he carried her through the crowds and before long they had reached the tattoo parlour. Uriah banged the door open, strode in and said loudly, "I would like a tattoo if I may. He put Marlene down and she collapsed into a waiting chair in fits of giggles. Tori, the tattoo artist for today, came over and nodded.

"What would you like?" She smiled kindly.

"I don't know. Marlene, what would I like?" Uriah looked at her. _Me._

"I don't know! Look in the books!"

Uriah nodded and sat down next to Marlene. He picked up one of the books of designs and started flicking through. Marlene looked at him. At his concentration face. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he looked for the perfect tattoo, his lips slightly could lean in and kiss those lips right now. She resisted the urge and picked up her own book, best to take her mind off him.

Marlene searched through the book and came across a beautiful tattoo. Well, as beautiful as the Dauntless get anyway. It was of a line that swirled up into a flower that bent over and flourished into a mess of petals and butterflies. She hadn't planned on getting a tattoo but she had to get this one. "I want this one." She said, just as Lynn walked in the door.

"What one?" Her friend asked. Marlene pointed out the picture in the book. "Oh, Mar! That's hideous!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Ah thanks, Lynn! I know you might not like it, not really being girly and all, but I do so I'm getting it." Of course, Marlene wasn't very girly either. But maybe she could be. Maybe Uriah was into girly girls.

Tori nodded and indicated for Marlene to sit in the black leather chair. "Where would you like it?"

Marlene thought about this. "Up my back please." She said after a minute. She imagined Uriah's fingers tracing it, his lips tracing it. She shivered.

Tori nodded again. "Ok, can you take off your shirt and lie on your front please?"

Marlene did as she said, not even embarrassed about Uriah seeing her. Maybe if he saw her he would be more attracted to her. She hoped so.

She felt Tori unclasp her bra and start to draw the design on her back with a felt tip pen. Marlene smiled to herself.

They left the shop, walking as carefully as possible. Uriah had gone for a pack of cards on his hip bone. He said it was for luck in the initiation. She imagined kissing it and shivered again.

Later that night Marlene climbed into bed and winced. This tattoo was painful. She knew it would be. Training was going to be hell tomorrow.

She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with packs of cards turning into butterflies and dancing around a beautiful flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up, this chapter is a tad fluffy.**

Chapter Four - New Ideas

A few weeks later, Marlene was sat in the cafeteria, eating dinner, with Lynn and their new friend, Tris (the little Abnegation girl who had jumped first. She was actually pretty cool), when Uriah shuffled over, carrying a slice of cake wrapped in a napkin, and said quietly, "Mar, can I have a hand with something please?"

"If you need a hand eating that came, sure thing, I'm done here anyway." She pushed her plate away and got up. "See you later, guys!" She said cheerily and followed Uriah out of the canteen, giving a small wave behind her before exiting the hall.

Wasn't until she was outside, walking along next to Uriah that she noticed something was off. He had _shuffled _over. He had spoken _quietly. _"Hey, Uri, what's up?" She asked, lightly touching his arm, showing she was there for him. He just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "nothing." Marlene shrugged her shoulders and walked in silence for a little while longer. After about a minute she piped up again, "you gonna eat that cake?" She asked. Uriah nodded his head and continued walking. Now Marlene was really confused. He had cake and he wasn't eating it, he was barely talking and was shuffling along, looking at the ground. His fingers were fiddling with the napkin, never resting, tugging a rhythm out of the thin strands of paper. Soon there would be none of it left. _He's nervous. _Marlene thought. _But what about?_

Suddenly, Marlene realised where they were headed. They were nearly at the corridor from her dream. _Oh God, is it coming true?_ Marlene crossed her fingers in her pockets and smiled to herself. Today could go one of two ways: really well or really badly. She hoped desperately for the former.

Uriah turned right and stopped. It was exactly like her dream. The corridor was dark and it was silent but for the sounds of their breathing. Marlene could only just make out Uriah's features. A shiver ran through her. Was this actually happening?!

Uriah sighed, "Marlene. I need to ask you something but I need you not to judge me. If you don't like the question, just say so and we'll move on and forget it happened."

"Yes."

"But I haven't even asked it yet, you don't know what I'm going to say."

"Oh for god's sake Uriah, yes." Marlene took a step forward so she collided with him and then two more, pressing him against the wall. The cake fell from his hand and landed softly on the floor. Marlene stood on tiptoe and pressed her mouth against his, softly at first before growing in strength and passion. And he pressed back, moving his lips in time with hers. _So this is what it tastes like._ Marlene thought. She liked it. She wanted more. She could tell he did too. She opened her mouth a bit and could feel his breath working with hers, they were breathing, moving, _being _as one.

"I take you like my question then?" Uriah murmured through the kiss.

"Shut up." Marlene muttered back, pressing her body against his. She felt his hands work their way up and down her back. She reached behind her and guided them down to her bottom. He moved them back up again, under her baggy black tshirt. She gasped as his hands moved up to her bare shoulder blades and pressed her hips against him. She moved her lips to his ear and murmured "you have no idea how long I've wanted this." He took the advantage of a free mouth to work his way down her neck. She felt his teeth graze her collarbone and sighed. She nibbled his earlobe before working her way back to his mouth. Uriah's hands worked their way back to her bottom and lifted her up, off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked forwards, pressing her against the opposite wall. He didn't put her down and the wall supporting her, as well as his body pressing against hers. She moved her hands down his back and found the hem of his T-shirt, she fumbled for a bit but soon it was up, over and on the floor. She worked her fingers over the muscles in his back. He was so strong. She moaned and Uriah bent his knees, sinking to the floor so she was sat on to of him. His fingers found the hem of her tshirt now and soon it joined his somewhere on the floor of the corridor. Suddenly she felt exposed. She'd never been with a boh like this before. Sure, she'd had her fair share of boyfriends but this was different. This was passionate, this was _real. _She pressed her chest against his, the bellies touching and quivering together. His moved back down her back, she shivered as fingers skid down her spine, and back up again to her bra strap. He fumbled. He tugged. He pulled his face away from hers. "What the hell? How do you work this thing?!" Uriah exclaimed. Marlene giggled and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him again. She reached around undid one clasp of the bra for him. She guided his hands back to the strap.

"Grab both parts and pull." She whispered.

He was just about to do as she said when a bell went off.

"Crap." Uriah muttered into her mouth.

"What?" she whispered back, leaning against him, trying to kiss him again but he leant back.

"I gotta go. I'm really sorry, Mar. I have to meet Zeke, I said I'd help him with something."

"Can't it wait?" She whined. She knew she sounded like a kid but this was Uriah and her _together, _doing _stuff together._

"I'm afraid not. I'm really sorry, I didn't realise I'd get distracted like this, I honestly thought you were gonna say no."

"And why would I do that?" Marlene leant back and redid up the clasp on her bra.

"I thought you'd be all 'but we're best friends'. Clearly you're not!" He smiled.

"Well I thought that's what you'd be like!" Marlene stood up, reached down and pulled Uriah up after her. She searched around on the floor for her T-shirt. She found if and pulled it on. She watched the muscles in Uriah's back ripple as he did the same. She walked up behind him and hugged him. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" She muttered into the back of his T-shirt, "I had so much more to show you."

"Trust me, Mar, I would love to but I really have to go." Uriah twisted around, kissed her on the nose, picked up his cake and left.

As soon as she thought he was out of earshot, Marlene jumped up and down and screamed silently. _Yes yes yes! I did it! He did it! WE did it! _

Maarlene composed herself and walked back to the Chasm. She didn't know whether Uriah wanted the others to know so decided not to tell them. If they asked, he wanted a hand practising his shooting, hence the cake.

She smiled to herself as she headed back. Today had turned out extremely well.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is very fluffy, if you don't like fluff, skip it. It won't subtract from the story at all.**

Chapter Five - Falling Together

Marlene woke in the dark and grinned. He liked her. He had kissed her. She had tasted him. And God she wanted more. The watch on her bedside table told her it was just gone midnight.

She rolled onto her side and gazed at Uriah's sleeping form. She watched his arm move up and down with his chest. She climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to him. She knelt down and put her face close to his. She took a deep breath and almost turned away but she couldn't help herself. She leant forward and kissed him. He woke with a start and pulled back. He saw her and grinned. He pulled her face back to his and opened his mouth to hers.

Marlene's mouth exploded with him. She wanted to climb onto him but knew it was too risky, someone could wake up. She started to stand up and Uriah sat up with her, keeping contact with her lips. _Oh God he's amazing, _Marlene thought, stepping away and pulling him out of bed. She broke off the kiss and stood on tiptoes, whispering into his ear, "follow me." She grinned at him and turned, running out of the dorm as quietly as she could. She jogged down the dark halls, pushing herself further and further. She could hear Uriah behind her, breathing heavily. She wanted him so much. She twisted and turned through the corridors, searching for the door. Finally, she found it and burst through it, into the room beyond.

Turning around, Marlene saw Uriah step in through the door. He was sweating slightly and she could see his chest moving up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Yeah, like she was gonna let that happen. She ran to him and jumped on him, throwing her legs around his waist. He staggered back a few steps and shut the door, leaning against it as she kissed him.

"What is this place?" He murmured through the kiss.

"My - secret - place" she tried to say back, she didn't want to be separate from him for more than a second. "Found - it - when - I - was -small." And she kissed him harder. She pushed her hand against the wall, trying to find the light switch, she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, light filled the room and she felt Uriah pull away from the kiss to take in the room.

"Oh my God, it's amazing." Uriah whispered, putting Marlene down and walking over to the pile of cushions in the corner. He laid down in a *ahem* "seductive" position and said in a high pitched voice, "hey, Mar, don't you want me?"

She laughed and crawled over to him, "yes, Uriah. Yes I do."

He smiled. Marlene reached him and climbed onto him, straddling him as she kissed him again. He laid back and she kissed him from above. The kiss grew with passion and Marlene thought she was about to explode. Uriah sat up again and twisted her around so she was sat on him sideways. "Uriah, I want you." She murmured and he nodded. She felt him reach for the bottom of her pyjama top and pull it off, throwing it to the other side of the room. She copied him and felt her belly against his. She wasn't going to let him fumble this time and soon her bra joined their shirts. She put her chest to his and gasped, he was so warm.

"Marlene, I want you too. Let me have you." Marlene heard.

"Oh, I will." Marlene broke off the kiss and stood up, turning away. She walked to the door and stepped out of her pyjama bottoms, letting them fall at her her feet. She turned around and noticed he had done the same, he was sat there in his underwear. She walked back to him and knelt down to kiss him again. She guided his hands to her chest and gasped again as he traced her breasts. His hands moved around to her back and slid down, brushing the waistband of her knickers, and back up again. He spread his fingers across his back and she traced her fingers around his back, scratching lightly with her nails. He moaned slightly so she did it again before moving onto his chest. She traced around his muscles before trailing her index finger from his bellybutton down further and further and further. "Do it." He whispered. She moved her hands to his hips and pulled down on his underwear. He shuffled out of them and pulled hers off. "are you sure you want do this?" Uriah asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" She said back, climbing closer to his lap.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want to do something we might regret."

"Trust me, I won't regret it if you won't."

"Well come on then." He pulled her onto him and she felt like she was about to combust.

Marlene couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Uriah, together, as one. She wanted him so bad. She pushed him to the ground and leant over him, kissing harder and harder, moving with him. And it got better and better with every second. Marlene could feel his breath mingling with hers, sighing and occasionally moaning. She pulled his hands back to her breasts and nearly died when he started to massage in time with their movements. She reached around to his back and stroked up and down with her nails. He flipped over so that he was on top of her and she arched her back to him as he moved. She felt his lips move down her neck, to her collarbone and down. Down past her chest to her bellybutton and back up again, back to her lips. She sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair. She almost screamed as she got to the highest point yet and then it was over. "Oh, God Uriah, that was amazing!" She whispered.

"It's not over yet," he whispered back before falling sideways, twisting her body with his legs so they were lying side by side, facing each other and kissing, exploring each other's bodies. Marlene felt as if she was on fire. Like the Dauntless coals searing throughout her body as he touched her, in places she didn't even know existed, and as she touched him, finding new ways to make him gasp with every passing second.

Marlene opened her eyes and saw Uriah staring back at her, smiling.

"What?" She whispered.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're beautiful."

"No I'm not, I'm ordinary."

"Yes, you are. You're beautiful Marlene. Maybe not to other people, but you are to me. You're beyond beautiful. You're - you're amazing, last night was amazing."

Last night had been amazing. Marlene didn't want it to be over. She looked up at the clock on the wall. Four o'clock. "We don't need to be back for at least another hour." She whispered, trying to be seductive.

"Oh, the things you can do in an hour." Uriah smiled. He pulled her close to him a and kissed her. But not passionately this time, slowly, lightly, romantically, and she kissed him back the same way. Last night was a night of fiery passion, this morning, the calm aftermath of the storm, the special period of beauty. She felt his fingers trace up her back, up her tattoo. It still tingled at a touch and he was tracing it perfectly without even looking. She smiled. It was a good tingle, a nice tingle. The kind of pain that felt good. "Turn over." He whispered. She didn't want to lose his lips but as she turned she felt his lips never break contact with her body, twisting over her cheek, ear, hair, shoulder blade and down to the base of her back. He sent kisses flying up her body, starting at the stem of the flower swirling up and up to the flower head and the petals before kissing each and every butterfly in turn. "Look at me." He whispered in her ear.

She turned back to him and looked into his deep brown eyes. "You are beautiful and I won't hear anything different."

She smiled and kissed him again, moving her body close to his so that they were touching. Chest to chest, belly to belly and down and down. Even their toes were pointed and touching. "How did you trace my tattoo without looking?" She asked him, revelling in the intensity of the moment. She could feel his heart beating through her chest, her own pumping out its own individual rhythm but still in time with his.

"I memorised it while you were sleeping." He whispered back, tracing it again. She shivered as his fingers went beyond the stem of the flower, past the base of her back and down to her bottom. She pulled herself even closer to him, flinging one leg over his side. Uriah rolled over so she was sat on his belly. She broke off and hung her body over his, leaning on her hands, her hair draping around their faces, forming a curtain.

"I love you." She whispered and the butterflies from her tattoo flew into her stomach and had a little disco. What would she do if he didn't say it back? Cry probably.

"Marlene, I love you too, and I hope I never stop loving you. I don't know how I could." She smiled and kissed him again. He sat up and pulled her up his legs, pressing her chest against his. She felt his hands run through her hair, getting tangled so that they became part of the same being. She smiled into the kiss and draped her arms around his neck. She wished and hoped and _prayed _that this moment wouldn't end. That she could be with him, like this, forever. But it couldn't happen. She looked at the clock over Uriah's shoulder. It was nearly five o'clock. She groaned.

"We have to go," she whispered, "people will start waking up soon and they'll be suspicious."

"So let them be." He tried to kiss her again but she leant back on her hands.

"Us together is one thing, that's ok. But them _knowing _we've been together, like this," she gestured at them, at their clothes, at the room, "I don't know I could handle it. Not yet anyway, I mean, we only admitted we liked each other yesterday and now look at us."

Uriah frowned, "you regret it."

"No! I don't! Not one bit! I loved it! Wish I could still be loving it! But I don't think I could handle the torment. Think of Lynn. And Zeke. We'll never hear the end of it. Let's keep it our secret, at least for a little while longer?"

He nodded. "Alright, but we'll have to tell them we're together sooner or later."

"I know. But let's have some fun with it. Let's keep them guessing. Hold hands sometimes, have a few arguments, act sheepish and then tell them we're together. Enjoy the looks on their faces. And, in the meantime, this room is always here and I'm the only person who uses it." she smiled at him in a _you know what I mean _kind of way.

"Only you till now," he smiled back, "and now that I know about it I plan on using it a lot more often."

She giggled and kissed him quickly before standing up to get dressed.

"OK. I'll go with your plan but only because I love you. He hugged her from behind as she bent over to pick up her knickers. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around before setting her down to get dressed himself.

They made it back to the dorms by five fifteen and were back in bed before anyone woke up. Marlene thought she saw the glint of Lynn's eyes in the bed on her other side but must have imagined it because it disappeared immediately. She closed her eyes and fell into an easy sleep for a short while before they were awoken for yet another day of training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies. This has taken me so long to post! I wrote this chapter weeks ago but have only just got around to emailing it from my tablet to my computer and posting it. I'll try to post more frequently from now on. :D**

**Sorry for the fluff of the previous chapter. There's more in this one but I'll put a general plot of the chapter at the end so you can get a rough idea if you don't like fluff. Sorry, I don't plan my fics, they just kind of move along themselves with their own ideas and I'm just the fingers that type them. I'm trying to accommodate for all types of reader so will always warn you when fluff is going to pop up. If you don't want to read it, the first part is ok but stop when there is a mention of shooting and targets (after the line gap). There shouldn't be any fluff for a while now. Enjoy! :) ~ Viola xx**

Chapter Six - New Findings

Breakfast consisted of porridge, orange juice and funny butterfly feelings in Marlene's stomach. Every time she thought about the previous night she had to fight the urge to grin like a loon. She couldn't even look a Uriah or she went giddy. She spent most of the time staring into her bowl and trying not to giggle.

"So, Marlene. Did you sleep well?" Marlene's head shot up. Lynn was smirking at her over a spoonful of porridge, slowly dripping back into the bowl.

"Yes, I slept fine thanks." Marlene said quickly. Too quickly. She was being obvious. Uriah glared at her across the table. "Yes, yes. You know, this training is so tiring!" She shoved a spoonful of porridge in her mouth and dropped her spoon into her bowl with a clatter, scraping her chair back as she made to leave.

"Oh, yes. The training can be _very _tiring." Lynn covered up a snigger.

"Yes, well, I'm going to get ready." Marlene grabbed her bowl and turned on her heel, flushing bright red.

"See you later!" Lynn called and Marlene heard Tris giggle. They were onto them. Marlene dropped her bowl at the kitchen hatch and rushed out of the dining hall. She ran back to the dorm and collapsed onto her bed, her head in her hands. If everyone k ew they'd be a laughing stock. But Lynn had _seen _them come back. It was obvious. They needed an excuse.

"You okay?" Uriah. Marlene looked up. He was leaning over her, a cute caring smile on his face. God she wanted to kiss him.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do."

"You know! We could always tell them." Uriah sat down next to her AMD she shook her head.

"Uriah, I really like you and last night was amazing, it really was, but I just can't deal with them knowing. Not yet anyway." She put her head back in her hands again and felt his warm, strong arm curl around her. Marlene fell into him. "Lynn's acting like it's a big thing, like it's wrong and I feel like if we tell her she'll have something on us."

Uriah's hand moved up and down her arm in broad, strong strokes. Sexy _and _caring. "I have an idea."

Marlene looked up at him.

"We joke around a bit, acting like normal but slowly grow closer, holding hands, hugging, kissing on the cheek. Never announce it just let it happen naturally. That way they won't notice a difference."

Marlene nodded, "but Lynn saw us last night, coming back." She was getting panicky.

"Then we come up with an excuse. You heard a noise and asked me to check it out with you. Turned out to be a drunk guy trying to find his apartment."

Marlene smiled. Sexy, caring and intelligent too! "Yeah, okay. Let's try it."

"Come on then, we have training to get to."

Marlene looked at her watch. "We have another ten minutes yet."

Uriah smiled and kissed her, tilting her chin gently with his hand. Marlene sighed and moved closer, placing her hand behind him so she was leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed gently with his palm. "Uriah, you're amazing." She whispered.

"I know."

"I need to practice my shooting and I need a target." Uriah said to her as they lay next to eachother in the (newly named) den a few weeks later.

She looked into his eyes and said "and?" She traced patterns on his naked chest with her finger nail. She felt a shiver run through him and smiled.

"Would you do me the honour of being my target?" Uriah grinned.

"Are you being serious?" Marlene stopped tracing and stared at him.

"Not like an actual target! You just need to put something on your head and I'll shoot it with a pellet gun." Uriah carried on grinning.

Marlene sighed with relief, "yeah okay, could be fun I guess!" She went back to tracing patterns. She drew heart and he grabbed her hand, kissing each finger tip one by one.

"You know you're amazing too right? Not quite to my standard but I could help you get there."

"Hey!" Marlene shot back, pulling her hand away and pretending to hit him.

"You love it really."

"You know what? I think I do." Marlene leant over to kiss him, putting her hand to his cheek. Uriah sat up so they were intwined together, joined at the lips.

"Was that you saying you love me?"

"Perhaps. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Marlene whispered, kissing him and pulling herself up, into his lap. They'd taken it slow tonight, just lying together and seeing whether it would go further.

"Oh, you little joker." Marlene felt him smile and kissed harder. She twisted round till she had one leg on either side of him and put her arms around his neck. His fingers were fiddling with the hem of her tshirt. He was itching to get it off her. She put her arms up and he pulled it off. "New bra?" He asked, leaning back and taking in the dark purple and black lacy thing she was wearing.

"Maybe. Let's just say I had to escape this morning." She grinned, "and I've loosened the catch for you. I know how you struggle." She said that last thing in a patronising voice.

Uriah rolled his eyes, "that's good then. I don't see why you bought it though, I don't plan on seeing it much longer."

Marlene smiled slyly and leant in, pressing her chest against his and kissing his neck as he played with the catch. Finally she felt it come loose and pulled it off, pressing her chest against his again. His lips caught hers again, his teeth occasionally catching them too. Boy this guy knew how to kiss. Uriah's fingers found the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and played with them, pushing down the elastic and back out again, teasing her senses. She couldn't wait, "for god's sake Uriah!" She stood up and pulled them off, throwing them aside before sitting back down and picking up where she left off.

"Matching knickers too I see." He murmured against her neck as she threw her head back.

"Thought I'd surprise you." She whispered. His mouth moved down her neck to her chest, dancing around. He evidently liked to tease her and who was she to complain?

"Well if you're gonna surprise me like this all the time, please feel free." He worked his lips back up to hers and his hands picked up where his lips had just been, squeezing gently. She let out a small yelp and he stopped.

"No, don't. That was a nice surprise too." She smiled, tangling her fingers into his hair and kissing him. Passionately. Their breath mingled together again and she nearly died as his worked their way down to her knickers and fingers danced inside them. Not touching anywhere special but getting close enough to give her a jolt of excitement. He rolled over, pulling his trousers off in the process _smooth mover. _

"The answer's yes." She sighed as he sat on her, just leaning over her, watching her breath and smile.

"What?" He looked confused.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again, gently at first but they couldn't handle waiting. His tongue scraped across her teeth but she refused to let it in, he was teasing her. It was her turn. Uriah started to fiddle with her lacy knickers again, as if asking whether she wanted it. She murmured a "uh-huh" and he slid off her, still kissing her, as she pushed her hips into the air. He pulled them down her bottom and legs slowly before flining them away from her toes towards the door. "Just give me a second." He whispered before turning away. Marlene nodded and he broke the kiss, turning his back and crawling over to his jackets. Marlene busied herself b tidying her hair and lying across the cushions provocatively. She saw Uriah take off his underwear and fiddle with a packet.

"Crap!" Marlene gasped.

"What?!" Uriah turned his head to look at her.

"We didn't do _that _last time." She nodded her head towards him.

Uriah looked worried for a second before relaxing, "it'll be fine. You're on the pill right?"

She shook her head.

"What? Why not?"

"It just never crossed my mind. I guess cos I've never done this before I didn't really know what the protocol was."

"Don't worry. It's all good. The chance of _it _happening are remote. Especially at our age." Marlene wasn't sure that was true but nodded anyway. "Come on, where were we?" Uriah turned away again and Marlene rearranged herself, back how she was. She closed her eyes and suddenly Uriah was on top of her, his mouth to hers, their tongues dancing a waltz and, well. Did she need to go into the details? It was fantastic. _He _was fantastic. But there was a thought niggling in the back of her head. _What if?_ She was late as it was but she'd put it down to the stress and trying to keep her and Uriah a secret. But maybe it wasn't.

The feeling of Uriah's lips moving down her body to her belly button pulled out of the doubt. _Did it matter? _They loved each other and were happy. She could always deal with it other ways. There was a clinic in the back of the tattooists. First thing in the morning she would buy a test and, if it was positive, she would book an appointment at the clinic. Simple. Uriah pulled her out of her trance again by rolling over until he was on his back, her on top of him. She moved down his legs and kissed the tattoo on his hip bone, grazing her teeth against the bone as she moved back to his lips, scratching her nails down his torso. Another shiver shook his body and she did it again, feeling his tongue bounce off her teeth as she grinned against him. He was hers and she was his. What did it matter what came up in between?

**So basically, Marlene realised they hadn't used protection the last time and got worried about **_**what if? **_**She planned to buy a test in the morning and if it was positive to book an appointment at a "clinic" in the back of the tattoo shop. Uriah wasn't really bothered, saying "it" was unlikely to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As an apology for the lateness of the previous chapter, have another (FLUFF FREE!) one on me! :D Enjoy! ~ Viola xx**

Chapter Seven - Panic

Marlene paced up and down the girls' bathroom, her fingers tapping against her leg. Up, down, up, down. It was the o my thing keeping her sane as she waited. Waited to discover her fate. Suddenly there was a high pitched _beep _from the sink and she dashed over. She picked the piece of plastic and shut her eyes. She pulled it up to eyesight and opened. Shit. There was that little grey + blinking back at her. Shit. the test dropped, clattering into the basin. Marlene fell to the floor, her head hitting the side on its way down. Not that she noticed. A wail escaped her mouth and after that was no holding back. The tears rolled down her cheeks and Marlene took several shuddering gasps. Shit shit shit. What was she meant to do now?

"Are you okay?"

Marlene looked up. Tris was standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Yeah - I'm - fine." Marlene wiped the tears from her face but they were quickly replaced with fresh ones.

"Don't look fine to me." Tris walked over to Marlene and crouched down, her arm resting over her shoulders. Marlene collapsed into Tris' side and knocked her to the floor.

"I'm not. Oh god I shouldn't say."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Everything's gone to shit." Marlene felt Tris tense slightly at the word but she quickly relaxed.

"What's happened?"

"Look in the sink." Marlene sobbed.

Tris stood up, leaning Marlene against the counter. A second later Marlene heard a gasp. Tris sat back down again and hugged Marlene close to her. "Who? When?" Tris whispered, rubbing her hand up and down Marlene's arm.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"Uriah. We've been together about a month. Oh God what have I done?"

"Calm down. Marlene, you need to calm down." Tris was so calm where Marlene was so panicked.

"I can't! This is going to screw up my chances of becoming a Dauntless member. I'm gonna be thrown to the streets, to the factionless. My _baby _is going to grow up factionless, Tris! I shouldn't be allowed to force that upon anyone!"

"And you won't have to! Tori told me there's a clinic behind the tattooists, we'll take you there."

"But what about Uriah? He deserves to know."

"So tell him. You don't have to go right away. Talk it over with him."

Marlene nodded and wiped her face. She stood up and hugged Tris. "Thank you, Tris. It means a lot to have a friend like you."

"It's my pleasure, Marlene."

"And please, don't tell anyone about me and Uriah either. We want it to be a secret for a little while longer."

Tris broke off the hug and nodded. "Of course. You know, I think you two were made for each other."

"I do too." Marlene smiled and followed Tris out of the bathroom.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Uriah whispered as Marlene pulled him towards the den in the dark. Butterflies were dancing the quickstep in her stomach. What was he going to say? How would he react? How would she even begin to tell him?

"Shut up and walk." She whispered back.

"Ok, calm down."

Marlene pushed the door open and stepped into the room. She collapsed onto the cushions and put her head in her hands.

"Ok, what's up?" Uriah sat beside her and hugged her to his body.

"Right. This is serious, Uri. I need you to remain calm and focused."

"Got it."

"Ok. Here goes. Umm. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Marlene, just tell me. I'm listening. I'm here for you."

Marlene nodded. "Yeah, I know it's just difficult."

Uriah kissed her forehead, "just tell me, Sweetie."

"Ok. Well, you know what we said last night, when we realised we didn't use protection that first time?"

"I remember..."

"Well, I took a test this evening and. Oh, God. Ok." Marlene took a deep breath and blew out quickly. "Ok. I'm pregnant."

Uriah was silent.

"Uriah?" Marlene looked up at him.

Uriah was smiling.

"What?"

"Marlene! This is amazing! A little me running around -"

"Uriah! If I'm pregnant, there's no way I'll get through initiation. Do you want me and the baby to be factionless? And anyway, I'm not ready. I'm only sixteen Uriah! God we've messed up big time!" The tears started to fall again.

Uriah wiped them away with his thumb, forcing her to look at him again. "Ok. Not a good idea. I get it. So what are we going to do?"

"Go to the clinic at the back of the tattoo parlour."

"What clinic?"

"Honestly, Uriah. Do you think we're the only ones to make this mistake? There's a clinic. They get rid of the baby and you go about your life again."

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean, isn't it painful?"

"I don't know but I can't keep it Uriah, it would ruin my life. I'm not saying I wouldn't like a baby with you because I would, some day. But right now really isn't the best time."

"Yeah, I know. Wait, you want a baby with me?"

Marlene nodded. "I really do love you, Uri."

"I love you too." Uriah kissed her. Romantically but soon he was really kissing her and she was kissing back, her fingers dragging around to the back of his neck, her bottom shifting closer to his.

She pulled back. "Not tonight, Uriah. I need to think."

He nodded and stood up. He reached for her hand pulled her up after him. "I'll take care of you whatever happens. I'll go to the clinic with you. I love you, Marlene. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." He kissed the top of her head, took her hand and led her back to the dormitory.

"Ok, Marlene. You're going to feel a sharp scratch and then you'll fade into a daze and when you wake up it'll all be over." Tori said to her as she lay on a cold table in a dark room, "are you ready?"

"I - I don't know." Marlene gripped Uriah's hand.

He kissed the back of her hand. "It'll be fine, Mar. I'm here for you."

Marlene nodded, "Ok. I'm ready. Do it."

She shut her eyes and suddenly there was a sharp pain in her side. She felt the cold liquid spread through her veins, using her blood like a vessel. What was happening? Why was she here? She tried to open her eyes but found them glued shut, too heavy to open. She could feel something happening, somewhere on her body, but she didn't know what. She tried to lift her hand to feel for the source of the pain but couldn't even manage a finger. Then blackness took her.

Marlene blinked. A blinding yellow light forced to snap her eyes shut. She could hear whispering. She opened her eyes slowly, millimetre by millimetre, and saw two figures stood by a lamp across an otherwise dark room. That lamp must have been the cause of her temporary blindness. One of the figures looked towards her and the whispering stopped. They came to her and their footsteps sounded like elephant footsteps. Her hands went (less quickly than she would like) to her ears.

"Well she's awake and moving so that's a good sign." One of the figures said. Even through her hands the sound was deafeningly loud. Marlene winced.

The other figure put its hands over hers and kissed her forehead. The feeling of those lips against her body was so familiar, so perfect, that she remembered what was happening.

"Uriah -" she croaked.

"Sssh... Don't speak. You've only just woken up." Uriah smiled down at her, his hands still resting over hers and her ears. He kissed her forehead again and a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't tell whether it was one of her own or one of his. "Is she ok to walk?" Uriah said to Tori.

"She should be. Take it easy though, go slow. If anyone asks, make an excuse. You would be thrown out in the blink of an eye if even a whiff of this were to reach the authorities. Don't tell anyone."

Uriah nodded and helped Marlene sit up. A sharp pain ricocheted throughout her body and she gasped. "Oh my God, are you ok?" Uriah's face was awash with panic.

"I'm fine. Just - sore."

"Ok, we'll go slower." He moved her legs around until they were hanging off the edge of the table. He put one arm in the crook of her knees and the other around her shoulders and suddenly she was in the air, supported by only Uriah.

"Before you go, I just need to talk to Marlene in private." Tori looked up from her papers and noticed them about to leave.

"Sure thing." Uriah put her down again, kissed her lips quickly and left the room.

"Ok, Marlene. What you've just been through is not natural. You'll feel sick for the next day or so and will be sore around the injection point. Luckily for you, you weren't too far gone so will just bleed a bit heavier than usual the next time, if you catch my drift."

Marlene nodded. _Great. _

"And one more thing. Don't tell anyone. I mean it. You can't trust these people. Even this clinic is illegal. You get it? No one."

"I already told Tris."

"Oh. Well you can trust Tris. Tell her not to mention it to anyone else and the same goes for you and Uriah."

"Got it. Can I go now?"

Tori nodded and brought Uriah back in. He picked her up again and carried her back to the dormitory, resting her down on her bed.

'I'm gonna get food, do you want anything?"

Marlene shook her head and he left the room. She started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again dear readers. I don't want to start this chapter on a bad note but I've had some criticisms from my previous chapter (I'm not going to name names) and it kind of upset me a bit. I did what I did because someone suggested it. I try my best but I can't, however please everyone and saying you "hated this chapter" is not encouraging.**

**On the other hand, thank you to those of you who have posted nice reviews, they are helpful and what get me to write and post chapters.**

**Ok, rant over. Sorry about that! On with the chapter! :D Viola xx**

Chapter Eight - Unplanned

The girl, Hana, punched Marlene and Marlene grunted. That hurt. So she punched her back, harder. Hana stepped back, her hand springing to her face. Marlene took the advantage and kicked her ankles, landing the other girl on her backside. Marlene straddled the girl and rained her elbows down on Hana's (not so) pretty face. She could feel Hana wriggling and struggling. She pushed her knee into the girl's side her and carried on.

"Alright! That's enough, girls!"

Marlene stood up and grinned at Uriah. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. She jumped down from the platform and brushed her hands off on her pants.

Hana struggled to her feet and glared at Marlene, blood spewing from her nose. With any luck, this would put Marlene at the top of the board. A win in under two minutes.

"Ok, initiates!" It was their trainer, Bradley. "That's your extra training for the day done, now let's head up to the fear landscape so we can start our actual training. And remember, if you speak to any transfers, you are not getting any extra training. Alright, let's go." He led the group out of the gym and up the winding, rocky stairs towards the fear landscape.

"Marlene, what you did today in training. That was, well, it was amazing. But did you have to look so happy about it? I mean, you were beating up a girl and grinning while you did it." Uriah leant back from her, a reproachful look on his face.

"It was for training! I had to win! Uriah, I'm not gonna get through unless I look confident. Do you think the Dauntless really accept people who don't like violence?" She tried to lean towards him again but he moved back.

"I know. You have to do what you have to do but - it's just- you're scaring me Marlene. I love you and you were going to be the mother of my child -"

"Don't, Uriah. Just don't bring that up. I want to forget it."

"What, that we had the chance to be parents? You want to forget that? You want to forget our child?"

"No, Uriah! I want to forget what I had to do and why!"

"It was you that wanted to do it! I would have been happy to have the baby and -"

"And for me to live on the streets? Raising the baby on hand-outs and pity? While you party it up in the Dauntless compound, visiting occasionaly? Listen, Uriah. We've had this conversation before. I love you, really, I do. But I have to do well on the leaderboards or I'll never become a member. We both know I'm not a favourite."

"That's not true. You're an amazing fighter!"

"Yeah, right -"

"No, you are. Look at what you did today! As everyone kept whispering, you took a girl down in less than two minutes, that has to be some kind of record. All I'm asking is that you don't grin at me once you've done it. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll try. I love you, Uriah." She kissed his nose and he tilted his head up, moving her lips to his.

"I love you too, Marlene." he murmured through their mingling breaths.

"Tris, I need to talk to you."

"Uh-huh. Just let me finish this hamburger."

"Tris, I need to talk to you now."

"Alright."

Marlene got up from the table and left the cafeteria, Tris hot on her heels.

"What is it?" Tris said, catching up to Marlene.

"Wait till we're somewhere private."

"Ok." Tris looked worried but carried on after her friend. That Abnegation trait was still running strong in her, thinking of Marlene before herself.

Marlene turned right, into the dark corridor and stopped, sliding down the wall to the floor.

Tris sat next to her. "Mar, what's up?"

"I - I don't think it worked, Tris. It's been two months and I still haven't bled. At all. My eating and sleeping habits have changed and I just - I don't think I can go through that again."

"What do you mean? What didn't work?"

"The abortion serum!"

"Oh." The penny had dropped. "You mean, you think you're still pregnant?"

Marlene nodded.

"Oh,Marlene. Have you taken another test?"

"No, I couldn't face the possibility of that bloody little plus blinking at me saying "Well done, Marlene. You have well and truly mucked up!"" And the tears came in waves. Big, craching tsunami-like waves. She was screwed. She was going to end up factionless, living on the streets, alone.

"No you haven't! Come on, Marlene, you need to take a test, before it's too late." Tris' arm snaked around Marlene's neck.

"I can't go back in that shop and buy another one! What'll they think of me? That I'm some kind of -"

"I'll do it. I'll go and buy you one and you're gonna do it. Then, if you're right, you can book another appointment and if not, then your mind will be at rest."

Marlene nodded and sniffed. "Thanks, Tris. Please don't tell the others. They don't even know about me and Uriah yet."

"Cross my heart."

**Sorry this chapter is so short and about my rant in the beginning. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I am so sorry by his chapter has taken me so long to post. Coursework deadlines, exams, work, driving lessons it all adds up to equal no spare time for me! I'll try and find to write more, the bus maybe? Haha! **

**I'd also like to apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors I might make. I'm normally very good but I tend to write fanfic on my tablet and touchscreens are so difficult to type on accurately!**

**Anyway, the show must go on. Allons-y!**

Chapter Nine - Positive

A +. That's all it took. A little +. All it took to send the world crashing down around Marlene's ears. The serum hadn't worked. She was still pregnant. She collapsed to the floor like a rag doll and refused to move. The tears spilling over her eyelids and down her cheeks, reminding her of pictures she'd seen in high school of Niagara Falls. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. How had the serum not worked? Was there something wrong with her? She could hear talking next to her but she didn't tune in. Why should she? Her life was over anyway. She had nothing left to live for. She might as well just jump off the roof, a little to the left of the hole. But Uriah. She didn't think he would cope without her. She sat up.

"What am I going to do?" She croaked at Tris, who was trying to calm her down.

"Book another appointment. You'll have to do it soon or they won't let you have it."

Marlene nodded and tried to smile.

"Come on. Let's go now and no one even needs to know."

Marlene nodded again and Tris pulled her to her feet. There was a quick hug and then they were out the door, being sure to take that blasted test with them.

"Okay, Marlene. Just take a seat we'll talk this through." Tori was sat on the other side of the little table, a cup of what looked like green tea but smelled more like white spirit cradled between her hands.

Marlene sat in the crooked wooden chair opposite the tattoo artist.

"So the test came back positive?"

Marlene nodded

"Okay. In that case I'm afraid it really isn't good news. The fact that the serum didn't work the first time means you have a rare condition. You see, that serum works on everyone who doesn't have this condition."

"What is it? How do we cure it?"

"Its a rare mutation in your DNA. It means your body won't react to any serums we give you except the simulation serum. Those really do work on everyone." Tori's eyes shifted nervously. There was something she wasn't telling Marlene.

"Okay, so how do we cure it?"

The cup of whatever shuffled in Tori's grip.

"Tori? We can cure it! Right?"

"We don't know enough about the condition yet. It's very rare. You're only the second person I've ever encountered with it."

"But what about the Erudite? They'll know something, right?" Marlene was beginning to panic. One stupid mistake and she was going to end up a teen mum living on the factionless street.

"Everything we know they've told us. What I've just told you is everything anyone in this city knows. Marlene, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Tears overflowed from Marlene's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Absolutely could not be happening. "But there must be something you can do?"

"Marlene, I've already told you. There is literally nothing I can do for you from this point. Now, I suggest you go and find Uriah and talk about your options -"

"What options?! There are no options! I'm going to end up factionless raising my child off grass! No question about it."

"But you need to talk about how you go about it. Do you drop out now or wait till someone finds out? Does he go with you? Do you steal food or money or anything to help you out? You're not the only person who has been in this situation, Marlene. Just talk to him and see what he says."

Marlene nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I really am sorry, Marlene."

Marlene got up to leave and collided with Tris. She'd completely forgotten she was there. "Sorry." She muttered but she didn't move. Instead, she felt Tris's arms envelope her.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go and find Uriah."

Marlene nodded again and made her way out of the clinic, through the shop, her friend's arm still resting around her shoulders. She more or less ran back to the dormitory, Tris struggling to keep up. She burst through the door and found Uriah sat on his bed talking to Lynn across the room. He looked up at the sound.

"Oh my god, Marlene are you okay?"

She shook her head and immediately exploded into tears. He was up on his feet with his arms round her in what seemed like an impossibly short length of time. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Okay." Uriah took her hand and lead her out of the room, walking them to the den. As she left she heard Lynn whisper "what's going on?" at Tris. Marlene silently prayed that Tris wouldn't spill. Marlene and Uriah had clearly just made their relationship public the idea of Lynn knowing Marlene was different and pregnant was another kind of dread.

Before she knew what was happening, Uriah had her in the den and had swivelled her round to face him. "Marlene, what's the matter?"

Marlene pulled that stupid bloody test out of her back pocket and showed it to him.

"What? Again?"

She shook her head.

"Still?"

She nodded.

"But what about the abortion serum?"

"It didn't work." Marlene choked.

"Well that's okay, you can have another one."

She shook her head.

"Why? If it's money, I'll pay, I just want you to be happy."

She shook her head a third time. "I can't - it doesn't -" she collapsed into his arms and sobbed. He sat other down on the cushions and rubbed her back.

"Okay, okay. Let it out. Calm down." He murmured to as she cried.

Eventually, she reemerged, leaving a big wet patch behind on his hoodie.

"Marlene, what's up?"

"The serum. I can't - my body won't - I have a condition."

"Okay, what kind of condition?"

"A mutation in my DNA. It means my body can't process any kind of serum except simulation serum and that's only because they work on everyone. Uriah shiften uncomfortably next to her.

"So the abortion serum won't work?"

"No. I have to have this baby. I have to live on the streets, Uriah."

"But you don't have to be alone. I'll go with you."

"No. I don't want you throwing your life away because of me."

"Throwing my life away would be staying here while you and your baby left."

"But what about Zeke? And your mother?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't you feel bad about leaving them behind?"

"Well yeah but I'll be starting my own family, with you."

"I love you, Uriah."

"I love you too."

Their mouths collided and they fell into a happy slumber amongst the cushions.


End file.
